Akito D. Rey
Akito D. Rey, '''also known by just Rey''' is a Pirate Captain for the TBA Pirates 'and the main protagonist in '''TBA. ' His lifelong dream is to become a pirate and sail the '''whole world. He belives that One Piece 'exist and that anyone says that it doesn't, should not sail anywhere and just stay home. Before starting out as a pirate, Rey lived a common life as a farmer. The thing that motivated him to be a pirate was his grandfather. Together, they both build a small ship and promised when Rey comes back from his journey, he will give his grandfather the One Piece. As the pirate captain, he is widely known by the crew to be the strongest. Main reasons stem from his superhuman physique, his tremendous willpower, his Devil Fruit, Enerugībōru Enerugībōru no Mi and all three forms of haki '(TBA) He is a unknown rookie in West Blue but after sailing to the Grand Line, he got a big reputation. Appearance Rey has brown hair and brown eyes. He has an avareage height and is very fit. He often smiles beacuse he belives that everyone needs to be happy to survive the world. Rey wears pretty much everything that he gets his hands to. He is not very picky. Sometimes, he puts on a red headband when he's in battles. Beacuse his grandfather thaught him martial arts, he thinks, that putting on a bandana makes him cooler somehow. Personality Rey is very "street smart" and very humble but very stupid when it comes to other things. When it comes to battles, he's a fighting genius. He has personality of a teenager. He is very calm in nature, he often laughs and is rarely angry. Only time he's angry is when someone innocent is getting harmed. One of his best traits is that he's never scared but when it comes to the "Fist of Love", he's always scared. Rey is very open and never reserved, he likes to meet new people. As stated above, his dream is to sail the whole world. He loves adventures and sailing to every island in a non-easy way is the ideal. He has an eating and a workout/training habit to a point that he does both combined to save time. He dislikes beer and likes milk. Even though he's not a big fan of alcohol, he drinks sake on some occasions, beacuse he thinks that has to do with being a "man". Relationship Ally His grandfather. His crew. Abilities and Powers Carpentry Rey has a little knowledge about carpentry since he and his grandfather started to build a ship together. Altough, he is not that very skilled like, Galley La for an example. His grandfather taught him in the art of martial arts and rokushiki. Hand to Hand Combat Rey is a very skilled fighter, when he face his enemies he's using mixed martial arts. * Tatsumaki Panchi - This move is a jumping uppercut in which the user spins upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent to the ground and inflicting damage. * Tatsumaki Kikku - This move is a jumping kick in which the user spins horizontal with kicks in a 360 degree three times, knocking the opponent to the ground and inflicting damage. * Arekuruu Panchi - Rapidly punching with both fist, similiar to gatling punches. * Arekuruu Kikku - Rapidly kicking with one leg and standing stil with the other. Physical Strength Rey is very powerful in tems of physical strength. He can lift boulders with ease and crush rocks with his hands. Agility. Rey has an understanding of Soru and can move really fast. But he has yet to master it. Endurance Rey has a great endurance, as of yet, in his battles, he has never fell to the ground. Rokushiki Rey has a understanding of the art of Rokushiki. But he has yet to master it. Haki TBA Devil Fruit Rey ate the Enerugībōru Enerugībōru no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to absorb solar energy, wind and artificial water to make an energyball. The energyballs are pact with heat. History Past When Rey was a little boy, his parents had died from a unknown cause, his grandfather then adopted him and they lived together in a small house outside a city in West Blue. They have trained martial arts and worked in a farm ever since he was adopted. Every time they sit down for a break, his grandfather tells him all about the Grand Line and the former king of the pirates, Gol D. Roger. '''Which, triggered him to become a pirate. When Rey got past legal age, they both started to build a ship together so he could start to set sail. It took them four years with breaks, farming work and martial arts training to finally be done with the ship. The ship is now Reys treasure. He vowed to his grandfather that he will sail all around the world with this new ship and eventually find the '''One Piece. '''When he does, he is going to give it to his grandfather, for taking care of him ever since he got adopted. When the ship was ready to set the sails, Rey turned 22 and began his journey as a pirate. The current timeline for his journey is after the '''timeskip. Major Battles Rey vs His grandfather (Training) Qoutes "I never said anything about pirates aren't supposed to take lives of innocent people. I never said anything about pirates aren't supposed to ploundering cities and taking hostages. Altough I think these are disgusting actions, that's not why I'm going to kick your ass. All I'm saying is: If you're implying that One Piece doesn't exist, then you don't have any rights to be here on the sea as a pirate." - Rey to a pirate.